The invention concerns a diecasting alloy based on aluminium-silicon.
The use of aluminium-silicon casting alloys to produce components in the diecasting process is generally known. Today, safety components in particular are subject to requirements which the known diecasting alloys cannot meet in all respects.
In view of these circumstances, the task of the inventors was to produce an aluminium diecasting alloy which meets the requirements imposed on safety components such as car wheels for example with regard to its mechanical properties both in the cast state and after heat treatment, is easy to weld and has a high corrosion resistance. In addition, the alloy should be easily castable.